º Dear Host º
by Hikari-chika
Summary: /"Querido Huésped" si como no... Alice tendrá que lidiar con un inquilino al que odia... ¿o no? Además, tendrá que afrontar lo que siente por su mejor amigo... "¡Los siguientes meses serán horribles!"
1. Chapter 1

**º-º-º-º-º-º Dear Host º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Por Hikari-Chika**

**^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

-… Así que se quedará con nosotros durante algunos meses.

La chica pestañeó confundida… ¿qué rayos había dicho su padre? ¿Que alguien se quedaría con ellos? Cerró la revista que había estado viendo y la dejó a un lado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿No estabas escuchándome? – preguntó el hombre.

-Nop– contestó ella simplemente, y señaló su revista.

- Pero si es como la milésima vez que lees esa cosa en esta semana…

Aun con el tono serio y a la vez exasperado de su voz y su ceño fruncido, el hombre lucía atractivo. Tenía unos 40 y pocos, cabello negro que resaltaba aun más por su piel blanca, media 1 metro 80 y tantos, y tenía buena condición física. Su nombre era Arthur Brandon.

La chica giró lo ojos y volvió a abrir su revista. Luego rió internamente; eso de rodar los ojos era un gesto prácticamente propiedad de su mejor amiga.

Comenzó a buscar con parsimonia la página en que se había quedado. Justo cuando la había encontrado y se disponía a continuar con su lectura, el hombre carraspeó.

La chica le dirigió una mirada fulminante, volvió a cerrar la revista y se cruzó de brazos.

- Oye oye, que no es mi culpa tener que decirte las cosas dos veces, es tu culpa por no prestarme atención.

- Papá… ¿me vas a decir o no?

- Bien, bien, tranquila, ya te digo. Solo que ahora tendré que contar todo otra vez… ¿Recuerdas quién es Robert Whitlock?

- Me suena, pero no…

- Me lo imaginaba, eres muy distraída, nunca prestas atención a

- ¡Papá! ¿Me vas a decir quien rayos se quedará con nosotros o no?

- Cada vez eres menos paciente, ¿te habías dado cuenta?

Ella bufó medio enojada. Tomó aire y luego habló nuevamente, tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Es sólo que este tipo de conversaciones me desespera.

- ¿Este tipo de conversaciones? ¿Qué tipo? – preguntó el hombre confundido.

- Conversaciones en las que se supone que me debes decir algo pero después de 20 mil frases aún no has dicho nada, al menos nada importante…

El hombre frunció el ceño nuevamente, pero después de un momento soltó una gran carcajada.

- Tienes razón. Es lo que resulta luego de vivir durante tanto tiempo con tu madre… y contigo…

Y volvió a reír. La chica rió también. Era cierto, ella era una experta en ese tipo de conversaciones.

- Bien, tienes razón. Mejor te digo de una vez de que va todo esto. Robert Whitlock fue un muy buen amigo mío y de tu madre desde que estábamos en la preparatoria. Nos separamos al tener que ir a la universidad pero nunca dejamos de comunicarnos. Él acudió a nuestra boda. Tiempo después se mudó a algún lugar en Japón. Se caso con alguien que conoció allá, tu madre y yo fuimos a esa primer boda. Hace unos 5 años se volvió a casar, ¿no recuerdas que ya teníamos casi todo listo para ir al evento pero tuvimos que cancelar el viaje?

- Si, lo recuerdo – respondió la chica haciendo una mueca - . Estaba muy emocionada porque eran las primeras vacaciones "reales" que tendríamos desde hacía ya algún tiempo. ¿Fue cuando los abuelos tuvieron un accidente y acabaron algunos días en el hospital, no?

- Sí… y hace dos años, cuando tú te fuiste de vacaciones con tu amiga Isabella, nosotros fuimos con Robert…

- Sí, si, lo recuerdo…

- Bien, el caso es que el hijo de Robert se hospedará con nosotros durante unos 3 o 4 meses…

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Porque la esposa de Robert quiere mudarse a un lugar más pequeño. Y él siempre había querido regresar a Forks. Así que hizo algunos arreglos para venir a vivir aquí. Consiguió fácilmente un puesto en el hospital, es un doctor muy reconocido a nivel mundial…

¿Que un doctor de fama mundial quería venir a internarse a este pequeño pueblecito? La chica simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Ella simplemente no podía esperar a salir de ahí.

- Pero eso aún no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué su hijo vendrá a vivir con nosotros?

- El contrato de Robert con el hospital en Japón termina hasta octubre. Así que será hasta entonces que se pueda mudar. Y obviamente él no quiere que su hijo deba cambiar de instituto a mitad de curso, y tampoco quiere que viva solo, así que…

- Espera, espera – lo interrumpió la chica -. ¿No sería más lógico que tu amigo Robert viniera en octubre, cuando su contrato termine, busque una casa, haga los arreglos necesarios, y permita a su hijo terminar el semestre en su actual escuela?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a la lógica de su hija.

- ¿Qué tipo de persona enviaría a su hijo **solo, **a un pueblito pequeño y lluvioso, a hospedarse con personas a las que no ha visto en un montón de años? – insistió la chica.

- Han pasado solo dos años desde que nos vimos, y además, en realidad fue idea de tu madre – dijo el hombre con una mirada extraña. –Robert nos llamó la semana pasada para contarnos las buenas nuevas. Jean le sugirió, o tal vez debería decir que casi lo obligó, a enviarnos a su hijo. En realidad Robert planeaba hacer más o menos eso que tú dijiste… pero ya ves cómo es tu madre.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Sí, ambos sabían como era Jean.

- Así que tendré que ser niñera de un niño de ¿cuántos? ¿12 años? ¿13? – preguntó la chica divertida, tratando de fingir molestia.

- Pues no, el chico tiene 17 años igual que tú. Es un gran chico, seguramente se llevarán bien.

La chica prefirió no decir nada.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta mamá? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Dónde mas? De compras. Tiene que "acondicionar la habitación para nuestro querido y esperado huésped", según sus palabras. Ya hasta arregló todo para que el chico se incorpore a la escuela esta misma semana.

- ¿Cuándo llega?

- Hoy en la tarde.

-¿¡Hoy!?

- Sí, y tendrás que ir a recogerlo a Port Ángeles.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Jean y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

La chica bufó molesta, dando por terminada la plática y volvió a su revista. Si Jean, su madre, había tomado una decisión, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, y seguramente era Jean quién había decidido que ella tendría que ir a recoger a su "querido y esperado huésped".

"_¿Estará planeando algo? _Se preguntó. _Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo paranoica. ¿Por qué mi madre tendría que estar planeando algo?_

- Si sigues leyendo llegarás tarde a la escuela – dijo su padre mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus llaves.

La chica cerró su revista. Subió corriendo a su cuarto a tomar su mochila y bajó rápidamente. Su padre ya se había ido.

Antes de salir observó el espejo junto a la entrada. La imagen que este le devolvió la hizo soltar un suspiro. Si bien era cierto que ella, Mary Alice Brandon, era una chica bonita, también era cierto que el maldito uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía la hacía lucir como una niñita de secundaria.

Su cabello caía completamente liso a ambos lados de su rostro, lo tenía bastante largo, hasta la cintura. Tomo un mechón entre las manos y lo observó fijamente durante un rato. ¿Debería cortarlo? Todas las personas que la conocían le habían dicho, al menos en una ocasión, que tenía el cabello más bonito que habían visto, y que no se le fuera a ocurrir cortarlo…

Suspiró nuevamente, salió de la casa y se subió a su auto.

Llegó a la escuela en menos de 5 minutos, una de las ventajas de vivir en un lugar pequeño como Forks… o desventaja, dependiendo de cómo se viera, ya que "mucho trafico" nunca te servía de excusa por llegar tarde a algún lugar.

Se estacionó entre la fea y vieja camioneta roja de su mejor amiga, Bella Swan, y el Volvo de su mejor amigo y, con suerte, su futuro novio, Edward Cullen.

Su amiga se encontraba dentro de su camioneta. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, aunque no tanto como el de ella, unos profundos y hermosos ojos color chocolate, cara en forma de corazón, facciones finas y una piel sumamente blanca. Era una chica hermosa, aunque solía infravalorarse mucho en el aspecto físico.

Por la mueca de concentración que tenía, seguramente estaba terminando alguna tarea. Alice bajó de su auto y caminó hasta ella.

- ¡Hola Bells! – gritó a modo de saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Alice! ¡Me asustaste! – respondió Bella dando un respingo.

- Lo sé – dijo aún sonriendo - . Ese era el plan… ¿Tarea?

- Matemáticas – respondió apesadumbrada.

- Yo terminé los ejercicios esta mañana, ¿los quieres?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Ya los terminé – dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila –. Dudo que estén bien, pero de cualquier forma ya no me queda tiempo para intentar cambiarlos -. Bajó de su camioneta y juntas caminaron hacia su primer clase de la mañana: matemáticas.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Alice en tono confidente y con su radiante sonrisa de siempre - . Presiento que hoy no vamos a tener mate, tal vez mañana tampoco…

Bella rodó los ojos divertida. Si bien era cierto que Isabella Marie Swan era una incrédula, su amiga la había hecho creer en la _posibilidad _ de que existieran cosas sin explicación. Alice había acertado en demasiadas, bueno, en realidad **todas ** las "premoniciones" que había tenido, eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia… Todos aquellos que conocían a la pelinegra aseguraban que ella era capaz de ver el futuro, y nadie se atrevía a apostar en su contra.

- Pues yo dudo que esta vez, mi querida psíquica, tu presentimiento sea correcto… dime, ¿cuándo ha faltado el profe de mate desde que estamos aquí? ¡Nunca!

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Bells.

- Cierto… esta muy posiblemente será la primera vez que una de tus premoniciones falle…

- ¿Quieres apostar?

¿Apostar? ¿En contra de Alice? Bella mordió su labio inferior mientras analizaba la propuesta. Por un lado, Alice NUNCA se había equivocado. Por otro lado, era matemáticas, el profesor nunca había faltado, nunca, nunca, nunca…

- ¿Apostar qué?

- ¡Pues qué mas! Tendrás que ir de compras conmigo – respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Bella se puso pálida ante la perspectiva.

- ¿Y si yo gano?

- No ganarás

- Si yo gano, no me torturarás durante todo un mes.

- Una semana

- Tres semanas

- Seis días

- Dos semanas

- Cuatro días

- Una semana

- Un fin de semana

- ¡Hecho!

Sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

- ¿Tortura? – dijo Alice levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado - ¿De verdad lo consideras una tortura?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Sin duda, su amiga Bella era rara. ¿Qué chica normal consideraría "tortura" ir de compras, que te hagan pedicure y manicure, y un par de tratamientos suavizantes del cabello y el cutis?

Sí. Su amiga era rara. Pero eso no evitaba que fuera su mejor amiga. La hermana que nunca tuvo.

- Mira, el profe aun no ha llegado – anunció Alice feliz mientras entraban al salón…

- Eso no quiere decir nada Alice…

Quince minutos mas tarde las esperanzas de Bella se vinieron abajo. Una de las secretarias había ido a comunicarles que el profesor faltaría ese día y el siguiente por cuestiones personales. ¿Por qué rayos había creído posible que Alice se equivocara? ¿Qué la había llevado a cometer la idiotez de apostar contra ella?

- Vamos, quita esa cara. Prometo torturarte lo menos posible –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, según Bella, malévolamente.

La castaña trago saliva pesadamente.

--

Ese día no estaba lloviendo, pero hacia demasiado frio como para andar paseando por ahí, así que Alice y Bella se quedaron resguardadas dentro del salón, mientras la primera intentaba explicarle a la segunda unos ejercicios de matemáticas.

- Por cierto, ¿qué crees? – preguntó la pelinegra.

Bella mordió inconscientemente su lápiz y observó fijamente a su amiga. Era increíble que siempre mostrara entusiasmo, y que su hiperactividad no tuviera fin. Sin embargo, Bella conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para asegurar que en esta ocasión Alice no estaba emocionada, al menos no realmente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

-Tendremos un visitante

- ¿Tendremos un visitante? –repitió sin entender.

- Sip. Es hijo de un viejo amigo de papá. Se quedará con nosotros durante este semestre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es de Japón, viene a practicar su inglés. Mamá convenció al amigo de papá de que era mejor que su hijo no viviera solo mientras esta aquí. Según mi papá, mamá prácticamente lo obligó a enviar a su hijo con nosotros. Ya sabes como es ella – soltó una risita y luego rodó los ojos.

- Vaya y… ¿cuántos años tiene?

- No estoy segura, creo que los mismos que nosotras. Mamá ya arregló todo para que entre al colegio…

Ok, definitivamente algo extraño ocurría. Ante una situación así Alice estaría realmente emocionada, incluso dando saltitos de felicidad y planeando con antelación todos los lugares que le mostraría al visitante ¿qué ocurría? ¿Cuál era el problema?

- Y…. ¿qué opinas? – le preguntó al no ser capaz de dar con la respuesta.

- No lo sé. En realidad tengo un presentimiento extraño. O tal vez sería mejor decir que no tengo ningún presentimiento sobre esto…

- ¿Qué no tienes ningún presentimiento? No entiendo…

- Mmmm… osea es que… no tengo idea de si esto es algo bueno o malo. Generalmente siempre "siento" lo que va a ocurrir… o si ese algo será bueno, malo, aburrido, o así… y ahora, en esta situación no siento nada…

- Alice yo… - Bella simplemente no sabía qué decir.

A cualquier otra persona le habría dicho que no fuera infantil, que eso de los presentimientos y bla bla bla era algo estúpido. Pero se trataba de Alice.

- Supongo que será divertido – declaró Alice de pronto; volvía a tener su radiante sonrisa, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que era un poco fingida - . Claro que hubiera preferido a una chica en vez de un chico, así tendría a alguien más quien torturar…

Ambas rieron.

--

Al terminar el horario oficial de clases Bella se había ofrecido a acompañar a Alice, para que no tuviera que conducir sola hasta la ciudad.

- Anda Alice, yo voy contigo. Es peligroso que vayas tú sola. Me necesitas para recordarte los límites de velocidad – dijo la castaña, medio en broma medio en serio.

- No te preocupes. Manejaré con cuidado. Palabra de niña exploradora – prometió con tono solemne, colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo ir contigo? ¡Qué mala eres! ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

- Ay Bells, no seas teatrista, no te queda, eres una pésima actriz – dijo Alice riendo- . Además, pronto será tu recital, no debes faltar a las prácticas del coro.

Bella Swan era la voz principal del coro de la escuela. Cantaba realmente precioso, y había hecho a la escuela merecedora de varios premios.

- Pero tú vas a faltar a tu práctica con las porristas, ¡y eres la capitana!

- No es lo mismo, y lo sabes. Las porristas pueden practicar sin mí. En cambio, en el coro no podrán practicar tu solo si tú no estas ahí…

- Pero

- Ya ya ya. Te prometí que me iría con cuidado, ¿no? ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

- Claro que si pero…

- En cuanto regrese a mi casa te llamaré para contarte como es nuestro "Querido Huésped".

- Pero…

- ¡Ey! ¡Chicas!

Las dos giraron. Un chico corría hacia ellas.

Era Edward Cullen. Capitán del equipo de futbol. Era el prototipo de hombre perfecto, tanto físicamente como en lo que a su forma de ser se refiere. Tenía el cabello de un extraño y llamativo color bronce, los ojos verdes más hermosos que se puedan imaginar, y, por supuesto, cuerpo de infarto.

- ¡Hola Edward! – saludó Alice con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

- Hola chicas – saludó él en cuanto llego al lado de ambas -.

- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste a la hora del almuerzo? ¡Te estuvimos esperando en la cafetería! – le recriminó la pelinegra.

- Lo siento. El entrenador nos mantuvo ocupados. Está totalmente obsesionado con el juego del sábado.

- Te dije que seguramente había sido por algo así Alice – dijo Bella.

- Bueno, si, pero ¿qué te costaba mandarnos un mensaje para avisarnos? ¡Nada! ¡Eres un mal amigo Edward Cullen!

- Y luego dices que yo soy la teatrista… - murmuró la castaña.

- ¡Bella! ¡No digas eso! ¡Se supone que tú debes apoyarme!

- Claro que te apoyo. Por ejemplo, ahora te recordaré que si no te apresuras se te hará tarde…

- ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

Bella rodó los ojos. Su amiga siempre se olvidaba de todo y de todos cuando Edward estaba cerca.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para recoger a tu Querido Huésped.

- ¡Ah, es cierto!

- ¿Querido Huésped? – preguntó el chico.

- Luego te cuento – dijo Alice apresurada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward y otro a su amiga y salió corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento. - ¡Nos vemos mañana! – gritó sonriente, agitando la mano.

- ¿Es que acaso nunca se cansa? – preguntó él retóricamente.

- Ya sabes que no – la castaña rió.

El chico se quedó observándola, con un brillo inconfundible en los ojos.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta dejo de reír y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Debo irme – anunció entre seria y nerviosa.

- Bella yo…

- No quiero escuchar nada Edward. No si me vas a decir lo mismo de siempre.

- No seas injusta. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que cambie mis sentimientos por obra de magia?

- ¡Tú le gustas Edward! ¡A nuestra mejor amiga!

- ¡Ya lo se!

- ¿Y por qué no haces algo?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Alice no me gusta, no como pareja. Yo te quiero a ti.

- ¡Callate! – dijo ella enojada, cubriendo la boca del chico con sus manos, y mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Por suerte no había nadie cerca. – No repitas eso, por favor.

- Pero

- Debo irme.

- Debemos hablar.

- Luego. Tengo práctica con el coro.

Salió corriendo antes de que él dijera algo más. Fue un milagro que no se resbalara camino al aula de música.

Cuando llegó el salón aun estaba vació. Se recargó contra la pared y trato de calmar su respiración. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón parecía latir a mil por hora, y no era solo por haber tenido que correr, de eso estaba segura.

Se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir a cascadas por sus ojos. Intentó contenerlas, pero no pudo.

¿Por qué Edward tenía que hacerle eso? ¿Por qué él había tenido que enamorarse de ella y no de su amiga?

Eso dolía. Dolía mucho. Porque ella, Bella Swan, también estaba enamora de Edward Cullen.

¿Qué habría pasado si se lo hubiera dicho a su amiga antes de que Alice se lo dijera a ella? La respuesta era sencilla: Alice habría hecho hasta lo imposible para que se hicieran pareja… Pero ella había cometido el grave error de esconder sus propios sentimientos luego de que su amiga le confesara primero lo que sentía por el ojiverde.

Y por si fuera poco, aproximadamente 3 meses atrás, Edward le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella.

Bella lo quería. Demasiado. Pero no estaba dispuesta a hacer sufrir a su mejor amiga.

Edward sabía de los sentimientos de Alice, pero estaba seguro que solo era algo platónico, o al menos eso esperaba él.

Bella suspiró profundamente.

¿Qué debería hacer? No tenía ni idea, pero realmente odiaba esa situación.

--

Tan solo 40 minutos más tarde Alice ya se encontraba en Port Ángeles. Claro, había prometido que conduciría con cuidado, y lo había hecho. Hacer un viaje de 2 horas en tan solo 40 minutos no quería decir que hubiera viajado 'demasiado' rápido.

Aún le quedaba más de una hora antes de que llegara su Querido Huésped, así que se fue a un par de tiendas a bobear un rato. Y como siempre que se encontraba comprando, el tiempo se le pasó volando, y cuando se dio cuenta ya iba veinte minutos tarde.

Llegó super apresurada al aeropuerto. Por suerte, el vuelo venía con un poco de retraso. Suspiró aliviada y se dirigió a la sala donde arribarían los pasajeros.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo… ¿¡Cómo rayos se llamaba su dichoso Querido Huésped!?

¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado preguntarle eso a su padre? ¿O acaso él si se lo había dicho y ella lo había olvidado?

Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su padre y… _Fuera del área de servicio…_

_¡Genial!_ Pensó irónicamente. _Simplemente genial ¿Cómo se supone que haré para reconocerlo?_

_Fácil – _dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza – _Él viene de Japón, ¿cuántos japoneses crees que vengan en este vuelo a Port Ángeles? ¡Seguramente solo será él!_

Sonrió.

Sacó su libreta y en una hoja escribió **"Whitlock"**; al menos el apellido si lo recordaba.

Se subió en una de las sillas para poder ver mejor, tenía la libreta a la vista, pero aun así estaba prestando mucha atención tratando de encontrar a un japonesito de aspecto perdido.

Y entonces apareció. Era bajo y rellenito. Tenía mas pinta de chino que de japonés, pero, ¿qué sabía ella? No es que fuera una experta diferenciando a unos de otros…

El chico se le quedó viendo un rato como embobado, se sonrojó, y continuó viendo a las personas en la sala de llegada, como buscando a alguien.

Alice frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acaso no sabia leer? ¿A quién rayos buscaba?

Se bajó de la silla de un ágil salto y con su andar de bailarina fue hasta el chico, que traía una gran maleta que acababa de tomar de la barra transportadora de equipaje.

- Hola – saludó ella tan sonriente como siempre. Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo. – Soy Alice Brandon, mis padres no pudieron venir a recogerte, ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

El chico no contestó, se le quedó mirando, se sonrojó, y dijo algo que Alice no logró entender.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

El chico dijo otra frase que ella tampoco entendió. Seguramente en japonés.

- ¿Acaso no hablas inglés? Eso no lo sabía… ¡Será un gran problema! Pero no te preocupes… anda vamos… - y volvió a jalarlo para que siguieran caminando.

El chico se resistió, volvió a decir mas cosas que ella siguió sin entender, y luego, comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Oye! Vamos, no tengo todo el día, debemos irnos o llegaremos muy tarde…

- Creo que es a mi a quien buscas – dijo a sus espaldas una voz como de terciopelo.

Alice soltó al japonesito y se volteó para ver al chico que le había hablado.

Y, literalmente, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era un chico guapísimo. Casi tanto como Edward, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Era bastante alto, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, rasgos y porte aristocráticos. Un Dios.

- Soy Jasper Whitlock – se presentó él. Tenía una sonrisa de muerte.

- Alice Brandon – susurró ella. – Disculp- se giró bruscamente para disculparse con el japonesito, pero por lo visto éste había aprovechado para huir. Se sonrojó como nunca en su vida, acababa de hacer un tremendo oso, seguramente el Querido Huésped pensaría que era una loca…

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó él, y sin esperar respuesta se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – la pelinegra tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

- Jasper Whitlock – le contestó sin girarse a verla.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

- Bien

- Debes estar muy cansado después de tantas horas de viaje…

- Ajá.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Hmp.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo? Era de mala educación no mirar a las personas cuando hablabas con ellas… y además, por qué rayos le contestaba de esa forma, ¿acaso no podía formular una respuesta decente? ¡La última ni siquiera podía considerarse una respuesta!

Alice lo condujo hacia su auto sin volver a preguntar nada.

Sonrió al ver su reluciente porsche amarillo. Lo había ganado gracias a una de sus "premoniciones", sus padres no le hubieran comprado un auto como ese ni en un millón de años.

Sonrió nuevamente ante la admiración en los ojos del chico.

Abrió la pequeña cajuela, agradeciendo interiormente que su "Querido Huésped" no trajera tanto equipaje. Quitó los seguros y abrió la puerta del conductor.

- Anda, sube – le indicó de forma un poco brusca al chico, pero si él no pensaba ser amable pues ella tampoco lo sería.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- No pudieron venir. Por eso estoy yo aquí – le respondió con un tono que indicaba que era demasiado obvio.

- ¿Y quién te trajo?

- ¿Cómo que quien me trajo?

- ¿Quién manejó hasta aquí?

- ¡Pues yo, obviamente!

- ¿Tú?

La incredulidad en su voz hizo que Alice se sintiera realmente molesta.

- ¡Pues si! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Acaso una chica no puede manejar un deportivo?

- No me refiero a eso…

Alice frunció el entrecejo, no entendía, ¿a que rayos se refería entonces?

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete

El chico abrió los ojos francamente asombrado. Y luego comenzó a reír.

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó ella bruscamente.

- Nada – dijo entre risas mal disimuladas –. Es solo que… pensé… que tenías unos 14 años…

La pelinegra se ruborizó violentamente. Después de un segundo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Súbete ya o te dejaré aquí – ordenó con el tono mas amenazante que tenía.

El chico subió sin decir nada más.

Alice suspiró profundamente.

Los siguientes meses serían realmente horribles. Estaba segura.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero que este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Es el primer Alice-Jasper que hago, no va a ser demasiado largo, tal vez 6 capítulos máximo.

Si alguno de ustedes ha leído alguna de mis otras historias, ¡perdón x no haber actualizado aún! Les aseguro que no las he abandonado, es solo que he estado demasiado ocupada en la escuela, y ayer que pretendía continuar con una de mis historias simplemente surgió esto. La idea me gustó, y ya tengo la idea general de cómo se va a desarrollar todo y cómo va a terminar.

Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan, si es bueno, malo, regular, si debo continuarlo o no.

¡Por favor, dejenme un review!


	2. Chapter 2

**º-º-º-º-º-º Dear Host º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Por Hikari-Chika**

**^_^**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

_- Nada – dijo entre risas mal disimuladas –. Es solo que… pensé… que tenías unos 14 años… _

_La pelinegra se ruborizó violentamente. Después de un segundo le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_- Súbete ya o te dejaré aquí – ordenó con el tono mas amenazante que tenía._

_El chico subió sin decir nada más._

_Alice suspiró profundamente. _

_Los siguientes meses serían realmente horribles. Estaba segura._

Nuestra querida psíquica respiró profundamente, tratando de darse valor para el largo camino que le aguardaba hasta Forks.

Subió a su auto, y se percató de reojo de que una estúpida sonrisa mal disimulada adornaba el hermoso rostro de su acompañante.

Bufó molesta. Respiró profundo nuevamente.

"_Tranquilízate Alice". _Le dijo una vocecilla, una que era sumamente parecida a la de su mejor amiga. _"Tú misma has aceptado que con el maldito uniforme pareces una estudiante de secundaria… varias personas te lo han dicho antes… ¿por qué tiene que molestarte tanto que este sujeto lo haya pensado?_

Eso era cierto. El enojo comenzó a disminuir.

"_Además…" _continuó la vocecilla _"recuerda que él es tu 'querido huésped', que estará viviendo en tu casa durante los siguientes meses, y que es hijo de un buen amigo de tus padres, así que debes tratarlo lo mejor que puedas. Has lo posible por intentar llevarte bien con él"._

La vocecita en su cabeza tenía razón.

"_Y posiblemente sus respuestas cortantes se deben tan solo a que esta muy cansado por el viaje, ¿cuántas horas son desde Japón hasta aquí? ¿16? ¿20? No importa cuántas exactamente, el caso es que son demasiadas…_

Sí, sí. La vocecita en su mente tenía mucha razón. _"Un chico tan lindo no puede ser tan odioso…" _pensó otra vocecita en un recóndito lugar de su cabeza a la que no le hizo mucho caso.

Alice sonrió.

- ¿Segura que sabes conducir? – preguntó su compañero divertido.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño. Luego, suspiró tratando de calmarse.

- Sí, estoy segura de que sé conducir – respondió de la forma mas amable que pudo - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Llevas 5 minutos observando fijamente el volante, como tratando de recordar cómo es que se enciende el auto… Es fácil, solo tienes que girar la llave – dijo él sonriendo sarcásticamente y hablándole como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño de preescolar.

"¡Que grosero! ¿Quién rayos se cree que es para decirme algo así?" – Se puso roja a causa del enojo.

- Sé conducir. Muy bien, en realidad – respondió haciendo lo posible por no sonar grosera. – Te aseguro que puedo conducir mejor de lo que tú lo haces – concluyó sonriente.

- No lo creo, apenas y alcanzas el acelerador y el freno… - contestó él.

Alice arrugó la nariz molesta. Lo miró mal durante algunos segundos y luego sonrió nuevamente…

- Tal vez deberíamos apostar…

- ¿Apostar? – Preguntó interesado - ¿Apostar qué y sobre qué?

- Mi padre tarda 1 hora y media en llegar desde aquí hasta Forks. Yo puedo llegar en la mitad del tiempo…

- No gracias – la interrumpió -, no quiero morir a causa de una chiquilla irresponsable al volante…

- ¡Yo no soy una 'chiquilla irresponsable al volante'! – rebatió enojada.

Suficiente platica para ella. La estúpida vocecita en su cabeza estaba totalmente equivocada. Su querido huésped era completamente odioso, y si él no hacia un intento por tener una charla civilizada ella dejaría de intentar.

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el automóvil, salió del estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y se puso en camino rumbo a Forks.

No apartó su vista del camino, excepto cuando tenía que espejear desde luego, pero hubiera sido imposible que no se percatara de que el odioso rubio la miraba fijamente.

Manejó más rápido de lo que lo hacia normalmente. Entre menos tiempo tuviera que permanecer con su antipático acompañante mucho mejor. Nadie dijo nada más durante el trayecto.

Llegó hasta su casa en tan solo 30 minutos. Un nuevo record para ella. "Seguro que ni Edward ha hecho el camino de Port Ángeles a Forks en tan poco tiempo" pensó, orgullosa de si misma.

Bajó del auto, se estiró un poco, y se dio cuenta que había manejado bastante tensa. Abrió la cajuela para que el rubio tomara sus cosas.

- Eres buena conduciendo – dijo él en cuanto bajó su maleta.

Alice se quedó congelada justo donde estaba. Pestañeó lentamente, confundida. ¿Ahora escuchaba voces? ¿O realmente él le había dicho eso?

- Pero… yo tenía razón, si eres una chiquilla irresponsable al volante. Mira que manejar a 200 por esas curvas… - su tono no era recriminatorio, más bien era divertido.

Jasper sonrió complacido al ver la mueca de fastidio que puso la pelinegra.

Y ella que había pensado que él le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

Con su andar de siempre, ese que la hacía ver como toda una bailarina profesional, caminó hasta la puerta de la casa sin responderle nada al odioso ese.

- Pasa – dijo secamente.

Le mostró la planta baja de la casa: la sala, el comedor, que sólo utilizaban en fechas especiales o cuando tenían invitados, el estudio de sus padres, el gran patio trasero y la enorme cocina. Luego, en la segunda planta, le indicó la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio de sus padres, el baño, y el antiguo cuarto de su hermana Chyntia. Él dormiría en el tercer piso, en el que se encontraban 3 recamaras: las 2 de las visitas, una de las cuales su madre había acondicionado para él, y la de la propia Alice.

Toda su casa era muy bonita, no por nada su mama era una decoradora de gran prestigio.

- Tendremos que compartir el baño – dijo ella apesadumbrada. – Seguramente mi mamá ya hizo espacio en él para que puedas acomodar tus cosas… Y esta será tu recamara.

Alice abrió la puerta y le permitió a él pasar primero. Se quedó asombrada mirando la recamara. Su madre había hecho un gran trabajo decorando esa habitación en tan poco tiempo.

- Si no te gusta el color de las paredes podríamos cambiarlo el siguiente fin de semana… Si prefieres que tu recamara este en el segundo piso podríamos desocupar el cuarto de mi hermana – sugirió esperanzada -, ella solo viene en fechas festivas…

Alice se quedó callada de pronto.

El rubio antipático… es decir, el odioso huésped… bueno, el chico… Jasper, se encontraba junto a la ventana observando el exterior, y la luz del sol vespertino le daba de lleno en el rostro, formando un efecto sublime. Marcando aún mas sus rasgos aristocráticos, resaltando el azul de sus ojos, destacando los distintos tonos de rubio que tenía su cabello. Lo hacía resplandecer como un ángel.

- Si me miras tanto me voy a gastar – dijo él de pronto, sacándola de golpe de la estúpida ensoñación en la que se había sumido. – Si quieres puedes tomarme una foto, duran más – continuó él de forma petulante. – Aunque eso tampoco estaría bien, que tal y acabas enamorándote de mi…

- ¡Yo nunca jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como tú, no importa lo increíblemente guapo que fuera! – respondió enojada y bastante indignada.

"_Nunca digas nunca"_ — reprochó otra voz en su cabeza. Resopló enojada. ¿Por qué su mente tenía que decir cosas sin sentido en el momento menos adecuado?

- Así que me encuentras increíblemente guapo… – sonrió él.

Alice lo miró lo más feo que pudo, pero no le contestó nada.

- Pues a mi no podría gustarme una chica tan malhumorada como tú, y menos si parece una niña de secundaria… - dijo él

- Pues los groseros arrogantes estúpidos egocéntricos como tú no son mi tipo.

Se dio media vuelta, y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo:

- Mis padres estarán aquí a las 8 de la noche. Cenaremos en cuanto lleguen.

Salió de la habitación y bajó rápidamente hasta la cocina.

"_El tono de tu voz fue taaaan frio" _le dijo la vocecilla esa que se parecía mucho a la de Bella. _"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alice? ¡Nunca le habías hablado en ese tono a nadie! Mucho menos a alguien a quien acabas de conocer y será tu huésped por algún tiempo…_

"_¡Cállate estúpida voz!" _ordenó Alice mentalmente. _"Mi 'querido huésped' es la persona mas odiosa que he conocido en mucho tiempo… ¡qué digo en mucho tiempo, jamás! Nunca nadie me había hablado así ni me había dicho nada como lo que me dijo él…"_

Y la vocecita ya no dijo nada.

Comió un poco de helado de chocolate que encontró en la nevera, y eso la ayudó bastante a tranquilizarla y hacerla olvidar, al menos un poco, el mal momento que había pasado. A ella le encantaban los postres, especialmente si contenían chocolate, su amiga Bella solía decir que tenía otro estomago, especial para los postres, uno donde podía meter toda la cantidad de azúcar que quisiera sin nunca llenarse y nunca engordar.

Ya más tranquila tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su padre. Tal como le había dicho al rubio tonto ese, es decir, a Jasper, su papá y su mamá estarían ahí a las 8 de la noche, y traerían comida, así que ella no tendría que preparar la cena.

- Haré un pastel – se dijo a si misma.

La repostería le encantaba, y se le daba bastante bien, además de que siempre la ayudaba a desestresarse. Hablar con su amiga Bells también la ayudaba a desestresarse, pero seguramente ella aun estaría en práctica de coro, y de no ser así, la regañaría por haber llegado tan rápido.

Buscó todos los ingredientes que necesitaría, se puso un mandil, se colocó los audífonos de su i-pod, y comenzó a preparar todo.

"_¿Por qué rayos mi querido huésped no es mudo?_" se preguntó mordazmente. _"Con esa cara que tiene lo único que tendría que hacer para que todo el mundo lo amara es mantener la boca cerrada"._

Se sonrojó a causa de su último pensamiento, y luego se molestó con ella misma. No debería de pensar algo así de un tipo tan odioso como él…

Pronto decidió dejar de mortificarse, y en vez de pensar en Jasper comenzó a pensar en Edward… el nombre se escapó entre sus labios y una tonta sonrisa se formó en su cara. ¿Cuándo debería decirle lo que sentía por él?

Si se tratara de alguien mas, ya lo habría hecho, se lo habría dicho tan pronto como se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía… pero… no era alguien mas… era Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo.

Su amigo antes que cualquier cosa… y no quería perder lo que tenían… le daba miedo…

Seguramente harían una buena pareja; tenían muchas cosas en común y se entendían muy bien. Él era el capitán del equipo de futbol y ella la capitana del equipo de porristas, ¡una pareja aún mejor! Cliché, pero perfecto.

Y así siguió por un buen rato; divagando sobre su relación con su amigo y sobre de qué forma debería dar el siguiente paso. Luego se perdió en sus recuerdos, rememorando cuando se habían conocido y los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Eso solo le sirvió para agrandar su lista del por qué ellos serían la pareja perfecta.

Su vista se perdió por la gran ventana. El cielo se teñía lentamente de rojos, anaranjados y finalmente violetas degradados mientras el sol se iba perdiendo en el horizonte.

Sus padres no tardarían en llegar.

- Te ves realmente linda cocinando y toda cubierta de harina.

Jasper estaba recargado junto a la puerta, con una sonrisa torcida (muy parecida a la que solía adornar el rostro de su mejor amigo) y mirando fijamente a Alice.

Mientras tanto, nuestra querida pelinegra se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? Claro que sí, el volumen de su i-pod era relativamente bajo. Entonces, ¿eso era un verdadero cumplido? ¿O a continuación el odioso huésped le diría algo así como: "aunque las niñas pequeñas como tú no deberían cocinar sin supervisión adulta"?

Jasper no dijo nada mas, simplemente siguió observándola, completamente divertido por las reacciones de la chica, que primero se había sonrojado para apenas un segundo después arrugar el ceño y mirarlo feo.

"¡Qué chica tan rara!" pensó Jasper. "Mira que enojarse por un cumplido…"

Alice se quedó quieta, desafiándolo con la mirada a que se atreviera a decir algo más.

Después de un rato en que ninguno dijo nada ella regresó a su labor con el pastel. Él se sentó y siguió observándola como si fuera un interesante objeto de estudio.

- Como te dije, mis padres llegarán a las 8 y traerán la comida… - comentó la pelinegra pasados unos minutos - ¿Quieres algo mientras tanto? ¿Un refresco? ¿Helado de chocolate? – su voz era amable, como siempre. No importaba si él era un grosero, a ella la habían educado bien y no podía _negarle un vaso de agua a un sediento_, como decían por ahí.

"Si, definitivamente esta chica es rara… vaya cambios de humor" pensó Jasper.

- No me gusta el chocolate – respondió.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía existir alguien a quien no le gustara el chocolate?

- Estas bromeando, ¿no?

Él no contesto nada. Solo la observó fijamente. Parecía tratar de contener una sonrisa.

Una razón más para que no le agradara su huésped; a él no le gustaba el chocolate y ella lo amaba.

- Bueno, esta será tu casa durante los siguiente meses, si quieres o necesitas cualquier cosa tómala con confianza – le dijo Alice, intentando sonreír un poco para acentuar la amabilidad en la frase.

- Mmmm

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" pensó enojada la pelinegra. Ella estaba intentando ser cortés con él… el rubiecito podría al menos haber dicho 'gracias', ¿no?

Otro momento en silencio. Luego ella sacó el pastel del horno y comenzó a decorarlo… y el silencio continuó…

Ese silencio comenzaba a molestarla _demasiado_. Sentía la mirada del rubio sobre ella. No podía seguir pensando en Edward con ese tonto mirándola. No podía ponerse a tararear alguna canción con ese tonto mirándola. No podía poner bien el betún en el pastel con ese tonto mirándola.

"_Podrías intentar charlar con él… conocerlo un poco" _sugirió la vocecita en un susurro vacilante, como asustada de que Alice volviera a callarla.

Ja ja ja ja, claro, ahora la vocecita estaba asustada de Alice. La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco. Ella misma debía admitir que estaba un poquito loca.

"_Podría intentarlo… de verdad me gustaría preguntarle cosas sobre su antigua escuela y sobre como es Japón y sobre sus padres y sobre su viaje… y sobre muchas cosas" _le respondió Alice a la vocecita.

"_Genial, ahora hablo con una voz en mi cabeza". _Pensó sarcástica. Luego suspiró.

"_Pero creo que no tendría ningún caso…" _siguió diciéndole a la voz._ " Obviamente él no es del tipo hablador. No quiero que crea que me interesa o algo así. Y no pienso darle la oportunidad de que me vuelva a contestar de forma grosera o con estúpidos monosílabos"_

Así que el silencio continuó.

Un rato después, cuando Alice terminó por fin con el pastel y estaba a punto de huir a su habitación, llegaron sus padres.

Entraron sonrientes por la puerta de la cocina. Cargaban con diversas cajas y bolsas con comida.

- Hola chicos – saludó el padre -. Jasper, bienvenido – se acercó y le dio un "abrazo agresivo" de esos con los que se saludan los hombres.

- Gracias señor – respondió sonriendo.

"¡Pero que rayos! ¡Así que el rubiecito fastidioso puede ser amable con mi padre pero conmigo no!" pensó Alice enojada.

"_Se razonable Alice. Ellos le están dando hospedaje, tiene que ser amable" _le dijo la voz.

"¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintada? Me tomé la molestia de ir a recogerlo a Port Angeles. Además esta también es mi casa"

- ¡Oh Jasper, que grande estas! – Dijo Jean, la madre de Alice – ¡Y que guapo! – después de dejar sus bolsas en la mesa se apresuró a acercarse al joven y darle un abrazo tambien.

- Y usted se ve incluso mas joven y hermosa que hace 2 años – respondió él también sonriente.

¡Pero que rayos! ¡Ese cumplido incluso sonaba realmente sincero!

- Alice, cariño, ¿podrías ayudarnos con algunas bolsas que quedaron en el carro?

Se sorprendió un poco por la petición, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando cosas nada agradables sobre el rubiecito que le desagradaba cada vez mas.

- Claro papá – respondió después de un momento. Le sonrió levemente a su padre al percatarse de que la miraba extrañado y salió casi corriendo.

"_El hecho de que Jasper esté siendo amable con tus padres no quiere decir que sea una mala persona… solo quiere decir que es __**cortés**__ y__**agradecido"**_

- Pues debería ser cortés también conmigo – murmuró enojada.

Cuando regresó a la cocina su padre estaba sentado a la mesa charlando con Jasper, como si fueran buenos amigos, sonriendo y bromeando. Su madre estaba sonriente también mientras sacaba los platos y cubiertos necesarios.

Colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa y ayudó a su madre.

Pasados unos minutos todos estaban sentados, incluso Alice estaba sonriente ahora al ver toda la variedad de comida que sus padres habían llevado.

- Como no sabíamos cuál es tu comida favorita decidimos traer de todo – comentó Jean sonriente mientras se servía un poco de espagueti.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no tenían porque molestarse. Me gusta todo.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje?

- Bastante cansado… fueron muchas horas de camino. Aunque al llegar al aeropuerto sentí que todo el cansancio desaparecía…

Oh oh. Alice se puso pálida… esa sonrisa maligna en el hermoso rostro de su odiado huésped no podía augurar nada bueno…

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó su madre realmente interesada. Tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, y miró de reojo a Alice mientras preguntaba.

"¿Qué rayos estará pensando mi madre?" Alice tragó pesado.

Y justo lo que esperaba que no pasara… Jasper comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalles la escenita que había armado Alice en el aeropuerto con el pobre chino. Sonaba incluso peor relatada por el rubio.

Sus padres rieron a más no poder, diciendo que era algo típico de su hija haber hecho algo así, compadeciéndose del pobre chino y envidiando al rubio por haberlo visto todo.

Después Jasper pasó a comentarles la forma en que había conducido a 200 por esas curvas… y la mirada de "¿qué hemos dicho acerca de la velocidad?" que le dirigió su padre a Alice la hizo hundirse en su silla.

Y ya que estaban hablando de Alice, sus padres continuaron con ese tema, contando las mil y un historias bochornosas que había protagonizado la pelinegra debido a su temperamento. Clásico de los padres. Hacer una situación incluso más bochornosa.

Se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos, de esa forma tenía una excusa para darles la espalda. Eso de sonrojarse no era típico de ella, pero esa noche se había sonrojado tanto como solía hacerlo Bells en un día, y eso era decir demasiado.

Alice de verdad quería desaparecer de ahí. Tener a un guapo chico y a sus padres riendo a costa suya no era nada nada nada agradable.

- A pesar de su temperamento nuestra querida Alice estará encantada en ayudarte con todo lo que necesites – dijo su padre cuando todos terminaron de reír debido a la última historia contada. - ¿No es así Alice?

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que no porque Jasper era un maldito grosero? Susurró un débil "claro, lo haré" sin voltearse a ver la estúpida sonrisa socarrona con que la estaría mirando el rubio.

Finalmente terminaron. Jasper y su padre se fueron a charlar aun más, y su madre se quedó ayudándola con la limpieza.

- Esta bastante guapo – comentó su madre sonriente

- Mmmm

¿Qué rayos esperaba que le dijera? Obviamente no podía negar lo dicho por su madre… pero tampoco quería aceptarlo.

- Y es muy simpático

- Si claro – contestó sarcástica

Su madre ya no dijo nada. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que su 'querido huésped' no era de su agrado? Por lo visto no… Tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar de la pared, pensando quien sabe en qué.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo de pronto -. Ha sido un largo día. Buenas noches hija.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió de forma extraña, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Alice se quedó un rato más ahí en la cocina. Minutos después escuchó a su padre y a Jasper subiendo las escaleras. Decidió esperar un poco más para no irse a encontrar con el rubiecito.

¿Cómo rayos lo iba a aguantar?

* * *

El cielo era de un azul intenso, sin una sola nube a la vista, algo sumamente extraño en el pequeño pueblecito de Forks.

"Es un día perfecto" pensó Alice. Observó hacia el horizonte a través de la ventana de su recamara y sonrió feliz. Ella amaba los días con sol, por eso no podía esperar a irse de ese lugar.

- Pronto – se dijo a si misma. – Solo este año en el bachillerato y podrás irte de aquí a una Universidad en un lugar alegre y sin lluvia.

Abrió la ventana y aspiró profundamente. Humedad. Bufó haciendo una mueca. Un día con sol no es suficiente para eliminar el olor a humedad.

- No importa. De cualquier forma este será un buen día – se dijo feliz y sonrió nuevamente hacia el sol.

Recordó que si seguía perdiendo el tiempo llegaría tarde a la escuela.

- Maldito uniforme – susurró molesta mientras se lo ponía. Cepilló su largo cabello y lo trenzó para evitar que se enredara.

Un vistazo al espejo. Un suspiro resignado. Y la certeza de que el uniforme la hacia ver como una niña de a lo mucho 14 años. Frunció el ceño, recordando molesta el estúpido comentario que su estúpido huésped había hecho el día anterior.

Salió de su habitación y se quedó parada ante una de las puertas en el pasillo.

"Deberías despertarlo o llegará tarde a su primer día de clases…" dijo esa vocecita que tanto la había molestado el día anterior.

"De ninguna forma lo haré. Si él llega tarde no será mi problema. _Quizá_ lo despierte cuando acabe de desayunar"

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y sonrió feliz nuevamente, pensando en la comida.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó alegremente entrando a la cocina.

- Buenos días bella durmiente – le respondió la molesta voz del rubiecito.

Alice se detuvo de pronto y arrugó el entrecejo. Jasper la miraba desde _SU_ lugar en la mesa. Una sonrisa zorruna que lo hacía ver increíblemente atractivo… error, error, error… que lo hacia ver increíblemente, mmmm, malvado, si, esa era la palabra… en fin, el muy tonto se encontraba sonriendo, como burlándose por estar listo antes que ella, incluso había terminado de desayunar ya.

- Estaba a punto de subir a despertarte, bella durmiente. No quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de clases.

- Deja de llamarme bella durmiente – respondió malhumorada –. Además, ¿por qué rayos debería yo de llevarte a la escuela?

- No es que me emocione viajar con una chiquilla que conduce como loca, pero ya escuchaste lo que tus padres dijeron ayer por la noche, es tu obligación ayudarme en todo lo que necesite, después de todo soy su "querido huésped".

- Hazle como puedas para llegar, yo no pienso llevarte – susurró mirándolo enojada y con los ojos entrecerrados - … ojala te perdieras en el camino y te comiera un lobo o algo…

- Buenos días Alice – saludó su madre mientras salía del cuarto de la alacena con varias cajas en las manos.

A Alice se le fue el color del rostro… ¿su mamá la había escuchado siendo tan grosera con su "querido huésped"?

- Será mejor que empieces ya con tu desayuno o se les hará bastante tarde.

No, seguramente no, de haberlo hecho en ese momento estaría fulminándola con la mirada y recriminándole su falta de modales y atención…

Suspiró con alivio. Se sentó lo mas lejos posible del rubio y evitó deliberadamente siquiera mirarlo, seguramente él se estaría riendo de ella.

- ¡Buenos días, familia! – saludó su padre entrando a la cocina. - ¿Cómo pasaste la noche Jasper?

- Perfectamente señor, muchas gracias.

- Ya te dije que no me llames señor, llámame Arthur. – Dijo amablemente y Jasper sonrió - Alice, será mejor que te apresures o llegarán tarde. Recuerda que debes acompañar a Jasper a la oficina para que le entreguen su horario, espéralo para que puedas acompañarlo a su primer clase, no queremos que se pierda.

Alice se atragantó con su desayuno. No le quedó de otra más que asentir a la petición de su padre. De reojo vio como Jasper sonreía triunfante.

Se apresuró a terminar su desayuno, subió a lavarse los dientes y bajó rápidamente con sus cosas. El rubiecito ya la esperaba junto a la puerta.

- Buena suerte en tu primer día, Jasper – le deseó la madre de Alice antes de que saliera de la casa.

No hablaron nada en el trayecto de la casa a la escuela. Aún era temprano cuando llegaron, y casi no había autos. Alice se estacionó frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal».

- Seguramente ya te están esperando – comentó Alice mientras se dirigían a la oficina. - Y seguramente para este momento toda la población estudiantil sabe del nuevo alumno. Es un pueblo pequeño, así que a cualquier acontecimiento le dan gran importancia.

- Yo no soy cualquier acontecimiento – contestó arrogantemente.

Alice giró los ojos. Entró con él a la oficina. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver como la secretaria se quedaba embobada mirándolo ¡Por dios, podría ser su hijo, cómo podía mirarlo así!

Al terminar subieron nuevamente a su auto y se dirigieron al estacionamiento de alumnos, que aun estaba bastante vacio, pues todavía era temprano. Le mostró a Jasper la escuela a grandes rasgos y lo acompañó al salón de su primer clase.

- Esteeee… buena suerte – le dijo cuando Jasper se disponía a entrar.

- Hmp

- ¿Quieres que te busque al terminar la hora para acompañarte a tu siguiente clase? – la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo… ojala que la respuesta fuera NO.

Jasper se lo pensó por un rato. Sería divertido molestarla diciéndole que si.

- No. Encontraré el camino yo solo – le respondió

Alice suspiró aliviada.

- Bien… te veré a la hora del almuerzo.

- No hace falta.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que sería mejor que no anduviéramos juntos por ahí… será suficiente con tener que aguantarnos en casa como para todavía tener que hacerlo en la escuela.

Maldito grosero. ¡Otra vez con sus malditos comentarios! Y ella que estaba siendo amable nuevamente…

- Si. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue enojada.

* * *

- Vamos Alice, no puede ser tan malo

- ¡Claro que lo es, Bells! ¡Lo juro! ¡Es incluso peor de lo que te he dicho! ¡Es la peor persona que he conocido!

- Tranquilízate Alice

- ¡No puedo! Es que me saca de mis casillas, me hace sentir tan molesta… y es tán hipócrita; lo hubieras visto ayer en la noche con mis padres, tan amable y caballeroso, actuando como el chico más educado del mundo… No se como rayos lo soportaré durante 3 o 4 meses. Los siguientes meses serán los peores de mi vida…

- Verás como todo irá mejor dentro de poco…

- ¡Claro que no! Va a ser horrible. Te juro que terminaré cometiendo asesinato.

La castaña soltó una risita, entre divertida por las palabras y nerviosa por la determinación en los ojos de la pelinegra.

- Alice, vamos, estás sobreactuando…

- No quiero ir a la cárcel. ¿Me aceptarías en tu casa estos meses?

- ¡Alice, por favor! Sabes perfectamente que lo haría, pero como te dije antes, estas sobreactuando.

- No lo estoy

- Si lo estas. Pero no te preocupes. Vamos a encontrar una forma…

La pelinegra suspiró tristemente y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la banca, en señal de derrota.

Bella la observó fijamente durante un rato, luego frunció el ceño enojada.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! La Alice que yo conozco jamás se da por vencida. Eres la persona más dulce y linda del mundo, puedes ser amiga de cualquiera, incluso de él si te lo propones. Te aseguro que él acabará queriéndote tanto como lo hacemos todos. No te rindas.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que combata el sarcasmo y los insultos del rubiecito con "miel"? – preguntó la pelinegra después de un rato de meditar las palabras de su amiga.

- mmmm… algo así… supongo…

- Será demasiado difícil… no creo que siquiera valga la pena intentarlo

- Vamos Alice, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Según lo que me cuentas, no creo que su relación vaya a empeorar mucho que digamos…

- Tienes razón, - respondió con su alegre voz de siempre y una radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – No pierdo nada, y podría ganar mucho… bueno, al menos unos meses tranquila…

Bella sonrió feliz. Esa era la Alice que conocía. Esa era su mejor amiga.

- ¡Muy bien! – Alice se puso de pie de pronto, golpeando fuertemente la banca con sus manos extendidas, asustando a su amiga en el proceso. En sus ojos grises parecían resplandecer llamas de determinación. – La operación "combatir al estúpido huésped con miel" ¡empezará hoy mismo!

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo: ¡Hola otra vez!

No estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda... La escuela no me deja ni respirar, por eso no me habia dado tiempo para poder terminar bien este capitulo... Se que no tengo perdon, tardar tantisimo tiempo para una actualizacion no es posible... pero pues ya que hago...

Espero que este capitulo les guste. ¡Por favor, no sean malos y dejenme un review!


End file.
